The Right Song
by JamminBooks13
Summary: This is another one shot: Sorry it's been awhile; I've kinda had writer's block. Plus, I've been working on stories that are my own stories-not based off of another. Thanks for, even if there are only three right now, for the comments; they made me so Happy! Anyways, this is basically about Sydney and Adrian finding the 'right song' to dedicate to each other. Please comment!


She squeezed my hand, "What do you want to talk about now?"

"Anything but bad hair days," I responded.

Laughing, she said, "Oh Adrian, will anything mean more to you than your hair?"

"Yes," I answered seriously, gazing deeply into her eyes, "You mean so much more to me than my hair-my anything. I'd give anything for you. I would even shave my head bald."

Sydney blushed and looked away, "Sweet talker..."

I laughed, and pulled her closer, she always says that when I say something sweet and she doesn't believe it, "Nope, I mean every word of it. And I'd say it again."

Her eyes traveled to mine, but snapped back down, "Really?"

I couldn't help myself, the way she said it so uncertainly and hopefully tugged at my heart. She was so cute. I put my hand on her cheek, and forced her to look at me. Kissing her softly, I knew that she was the one. The only one. There was no doubt about it. I loved her so much.

When I pulled away, I said, "Absolutely. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Without you, nothing would be worth it anymore. I love you so, so much, Sydney."

"Oh, Adrian," She whipered, her eyes tearing up, she put a hand over mine, "I love you, too."

A tear ran down her cheek and I whiped it away with my thumb.

"You are so cute," I said.

Sydney smiled, and said, "As you tell me everyday. Now, what should we talk about?"

"Aren't you getting tired of my voice?" I asked suggestively.

"I would never get tired of your voice," She responded dreamily.

I kissed her again. I just couldn't help it-she was the only one who did this to me. And when she kissed me back, man...I could just loose control.

Sydney was the one to pull back this time, "This is why we need to talk. You know we can't...do anything right now." She gestured to her stomach, a bump holding her soon to be kid. _Our _kid. I still couldn't believe it.

I sighed, "Fine. Let's talk about music."

"Music?" She asked, puzzled.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay..."Sydney said, uncertainly, "...What song would you dedicate to me?"

I thought about it, "So many to choose from..." Taking out my MP3 player, I scrolled through the songs. Seeing one, I said, "This one. Right here."

Taking the music player, she asked, "Love at 10th Sight? By Plain White T's?"

"That's the one," I said, hitting play, "Listen to the lyrics."

"_For me, it was love at 1__st__ sight, but for her it was more of love at 10__th__ sight," _The MP3 played.

As the song ended she laughed, "I like it, but it took more than ten sights for me to fall for you."

"Me too," I said, "So just add like a zero to each number."

"You fell for me in ten sights?" She asked.

"I should have," I said.

Leaning on my shoulder, she said, "What are you're favorite lines?"

I thought about it, "Well, there's the lines, '_Somehow I convinced this girl that I really loved her. And eventually, she even fell in love with me. Now the two of us are so in love with each other,' _they're probably the truest lines. But my favorite lines are, '_And the story goes on and on. It's only the beginning, I've got more to give.'" _

"Aww, you're so sweet," She said.

"What song would _you _dedicate to _me?" _I asked her, wriggling my eyebrows.

Taking my MP3 player, she scrolled through the songs. After a couple of scrolls, she laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at the songs.

"This one," She said, pointing to the title, 'My Alien,' by Simple Plan.

"What's so funny?"

Laughing, Sydney looked up to me, "If it were only called, 'My Vampire,' then, it would be perfect."

I laughed as she continued scrolling, what went around in that head of hers? Most thought it was all science and math and boring stuff. Only I know the truth.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, but instead of telling me, she pressed play and turned the volume up. It was '1, 2, 3, 4,' by Plain White T's.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's no other way to describe how I feel about you. There's only one way, to say, those tree words, and that's what I'll do," Sydney sang. Gosh, her voice was so beautiful. She stopped singing, and whispered in my ear, "_I love you."_

Swallowing, I backed away so that we were at eye level, "Sage...I love you too...but if we can't do anything but talk you might want to be a little less...hot."

Laughing, she came closer, "What? Big vampire can't control himself around a human? I thought you were strong."

I'd have tried backing up more, but then I would have fallen off of the couch, "You're not just any human, Sage...You make me weak."

"You've gotten stronger, before you couldn't even have stopped when we started earlier...I'm proud."

"Sydney...You know I'm not good at being the responsible one," I whispered as she moved so that we were just an inch apart.

"I'm counting on you to not be the responsible one..." She trailed off as she started to kiss me.


End file.
